


Finders Keepers

by Sasspiria



Series: Pomegranate Seeds [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Hugo Vasquez, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Dystopian Omegaverse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Felching, Forced Bonding, Forced Intimacy, Hand Feeding, Held Down, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Manhandling, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Rhys, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Training, Wet & Messy, bleak ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: In which Alpha Hugo Vasquez discovers Omega Rhys going through his first heat and decides to help him through it - whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Series: Pomegranate Seeds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138586
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The heat coiling in his gut had been building up all day. At first Rhys just assumed that he was coming down with a flu, or maybe he just had allergies. He didn’t really know for sure. Rhys had never had a heat before – since he had presented as an omega, when he was fifteen, he had kept himself constantly on suppressants and kept his scent blocked. For nearly a decade – since he had presented as an omega, he had been good about hiding his quote, unquote ‘True Nature’ from any authorities or wary alphas. He had called in favors to get suppressants from in-the-know doctors, he had lied and cheated for scent blockers and carefully crafted a very convincing backstory for himself as a beta.

It wasn’t out of shame that he did this, but out of self preservation. If anyone knew what he was then things would be different for him. Very different indeed. He would be quartered off and taken to some auction where he would be given to the highest bidder. If he got a choice on what alpha took him, and that was a big fucking if, it would be limited to a handful of alphas that had the privilege and money to own an omega – very rarely did it happen any other way, very rarely did an alpha meet an omega and they fell in love. Not anymore at least. In the last few decades, Omegas had become incredibly rare and because of that, their rights had been severely rolled back to the point that they were basically property.

Omegas had to be registered and branded as their endotype. They couldn’t work without the express permission of their alpha – and even then it was mostly secretarial or domestic work. They couldn’t own property, couldn’t hold their own accounts, they couldn’t do anything without their alpha’s say-so. It obviously wasn’t a fair system – and being given to some rich alpha was the best case scenario for an omega. It was the version that was written about in romantic Echo Logs.

You know the story – the headstrong, beautiful omega is taken to the home of the Byronic alpha and the two of them have this hot and cold romance until the omega realizes that being subjugated underneath the thumb of some alpha is actually what they want instead of whatever they say that they want, like having their own careers and their own desires fulfilled.

But as many romantic stories that Rhys had heard about alphas and omegas, he was sure that he must heard at least twice as many horror stories – nightmare situations for omegas. He had heard tales of omegas being taken against their will by alphas on he verge of heat. Omegas being thrown into orgy pits and causing alphas to rut around them. Being torn apart and whore’d out by their mates and being forced to take knot after knot after knot. The thought of something like that happening to him made him feel even more anxious.

Either way, even if the former was the best case scenario for him, Rhys didn’t want that for himself, he didn’t want to be broken in by some alpha and… kept. He wanted better for himself than to be some brainless and spoiled, walking and talking incubator for some knot-head alpha living and dying impaled on someone elses cock. No thank you. Not for Rhys. He had ambitions – big plans for himself. He was going to be running Hyperion one day, he had wanted that since he was a small child.

He was going to be on the top of that fucking corporate ladder and then, when he was one of the most ruthless and powerful men in the world, then he could let everyone know about his endotype. It would be appropriate to do so, then. Because, at that point, he would be the first omega to run his own company – he would change things and that wouldn’t all be for him. He would change things for everyone. But mostly, if he was being honest, he would change things for himself.

At least, that had been the plan. And plans had a nasty habit of going awry at the worst possible moment. And things had been going so well for Rhys for so long that he had been expecting for something to go wrong… he had just never expected that they would go so wrong and so quickly.

But he had been working late, heavily competing with Vasquez for the promotion that Henderson would be offering when he finally retired, that he had been less careful than he had always prided himself on being. By the time that he finished up his work, everyone else had left. His cubicle was the only one surrounded by lights. It wasn’t until he got up to get himself back home – hopefully for a bubble bath and maybe even a game of Bunkers and Badasses with Vaughn – that he realized that something was going very, very wrong with his body. He was suddenly overcome with a heavy sort of dizzy feeling that knocked him on his ass.

He stumbled and hit the ground, his legs already trembling. Slick dripping out of him and sliding down his thighs. Then his body started to feel… warm and he had an intense want to come, over and over and over again. He had never had a heat before, but he was pretty sure that this was as obvious of a tell as there was. “Not now.” He mumbled to himself. “This can’t happen now.” He had been on suppressants for years without interruption. “It’s not fair.” He whimpered to himself.

He hid himself underneath his own desk and tried to figure out a game plan for this. Vaughn could help him, he thought. Hell, he would even trust him to take care of Rhys throughout his heat. He was a good person and he wouldn’t hurt him, even if he could. To his delight, he heard Vaughn’s voice loud and clear. _“Hey what’s up?”_ Vaughn said. Rhys practically squealed with joy at the sound of his best friend’s voice.

“Vaughn?” He asked, his voice heavy with his own sobs, “Is that you, bro? Oh god I need, I need your help I fucked up. Fuck, I fucked up so bad-” Then he was cut off by his best friend’s voice, continuing on and his heart sank.

 _“Ah, yeah, no, just messing with you, I’m not here. Leave a message after the – well, you know the drill.”_ The last of the message rang out.

“No.” He whimpered as the call ended. He called him up again, once more to see if he would answer this time, but he went straight to voicemail again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… **Fuck!** ” He whispered yelled. Before he took a breath and called Vaughn one more time and left him a message. “H-hey bro, I um, I’ve um… I got in some trouble. I need your help. Please come find me.” He said, tone desperate and words barely coherent. He ran his hands up and down his thighs until he swore that he could feel the expensive material of his pants wearing down from the friction. It burned a bit.

Rhys realized that he needed to get somewhere private, just in case someone came sniffing around at him and decided to take advantage. So, he stood up and stumbled his way into a supply closet and burrowed himself as far back as he could. Rhys kept on sniffling, tears brimming at his eyes, as he began to instinctively construct himself a nest. There wasn’t much available, which only made him keen in distress even more.

He hid himself as far back as he could in the supply closet, making himself as small as someone as tall and leggy as he was possibly could. He sat, with his knees pressed against his chest as he tried to calm himself down – the heat coiling in his gut never subsiding, not even for a moment. It drove him up the wall, he felt like his nerves were on fire and his head felt cloudy. He wasn’t able to stop the whimpers from tumbling out of his mouth as he squirmed around on the floor.

After about fifteen minutes of agonizing himself by holding back from what he wanted – no, needed – to do for himself, he finally gave in to his desires. He unbuckled his pants, slid them down halfway down his thighs and took his cock in his hand as soon as he could. He let out a sigh of relief and tipped his head back as he gently squeezed the base of his cock. He stroked his cock gently at first, before he built up a quick and steady rhythm. He gasped and moaned softly as he touched himself, focusing only on the sensations – his mind completely blank.

He came quickly. And he felt a bit of relief from the heat inside of him but it soon proved to be that it wasn’t enough for him. He needed more. He mumbled in frustration and lay himself down so that he was laying flat on his back with his thighs spread far as he could manage in the cramped space that he was hiding himself in and his knees pushed up high and pressed against his stomach.

He trailed his cybernetic hand up the back of his slick thigh as he slowly searched for his entrance. He let the pad of his thumb circle against his entrance and he whined his in his throat. He was so wet. Wet and desperate for someone else to be here to take care of him. He nudged one of his fingers inside of himself and slowly thrust it in, while he moved his organic arm in between his legs and took his cock in his hand once more. He stroked his cock and fucked himself with his fingers. Hard and rough, because that was what he needed right then.

He came a second time, with a mournful little whimper. It wasn’t as good as it should have been. He rubbed his thighs together to quell the nervous energy inside him. There wasn’t much that he could do about his situation though, all he could do was try and keep himself hidden and safe until Vaughn was able to come and get him. He hoped that he would get here in time, before Rhys ended up heat sick and miserable with dehydration and hunger. He hoped for the best, because that was all that he could do.

Rhys was so het up and flustered that he didn’t even realize that he had neglected to lock or bar the closet before he fell into a restless sleep that was filled with lusty dreams and wet nightmares of being taken, at least partially against his will, by every single alpha on the station. He imagined all of them just… ruining his body, forcing him to take knot after knot until the heat that was consistently coiling in his belly was finally sated and he was filled with all of their seed, filled so much up with it that his stomach would distend and it would overflow, start dripping down his thighs.

* * *

Hugo Vasquez walked through the mostly empty halls of Helios. It was late and the people that weren’t working overtime were back in their apartments or partying on one of the pleasure decks. He had planned to come down to Rhys’ desk and see what little project he was working on for Henderson this time. He was always doing extra work, he always stayed late and sucking up to his bosses, begging them for more work to do. Rhys was stupid – worse, he was naive. He actually thought that working his fingers down to the bone would get him that promotion that he had been vying for.

He wouldn’t get it no matter how hard he worked, Hugo would make damn well sure of that. He would get that promotion, become head of Securities Propaganda and put Rhys right in his place like he deserved. When he walked into large office space where both he and Rhys worked, Rhys was nowhere to be found. He smiled and walked towards his desk. There was no harm in doing a little bit of reconnaissance and maybe a little bit of tampering. It was just office politics, after all, a bit of hazing.

Halfway towards Rhys’ desk, he was distracted by something. An omega. The scent of the omega was palpable, so palpable that he could practically taste it on his tongue – a gentle mix of vanilla and spices tinged with the heady scent of sex. The first thing that he thought was that whoever it was must be in heat, the second thing that he thought was that he could smell the distress coming off of the poor thing in heavy waves. It was overpowering. It made him curious and filled him with a primal sort of desire for the unclaimed omega. Hugo thought that this was the chance of a lifetime, and he wasn’t one to miss any opportunity that might come his way.

So, after he locked the door leading out into the hall so nobody disturbed them, he walked towards the scent, towards one of the supply closets and threw the door open. “Wow.” Was the first thing that he said, as he looked over Rhys – cowering in the corner, partially hidden by filing cabinets and office supplies. But Hugo could see him in his hiding spot and he could smell him too. “Would you look at that…” He mused out loud, as he squatted down nearly at the omega’s level. “You know, I should have known Rhys, that you were an omega this whole time… right under my nose.” He reached forward and stroked the omegas’ bare thigh. “I always thought you looked a little… delicate for a beta.” He added.

In truth, he had always dreamed of something like this – of having the chance to put Rhys in his place once in for all. He had fantasized about all of the things that he would do to him, once he got that promotion from Henderson. On many nights, he would sit at his desk with his cock in his hand and think about all of the things that he would to Rhys once he had the power to.

He thought of making Rhys the only janitor on Helios – forcing him to pick up trash with his bare hands, it would be humiliating for someone as well kept as him to do. He thought of just keeping him as his personal assistant as well, just to see the hope dwindling from his face as he was inundated with banal, meaningless tasks to do from day to day. Maybe, after a while he would have promoted him to his personal cock warmer. Yeah, that would have been nice. But this was so much better.

He could own Rhys. Really own him, have legal rights and dominance over him. It was perfect – better than all of his fantasies could have ever been. He kept stroking Rhys’ bare skin, almost in a contemplative fashion, for a few moments. Rhys trembled and whined unintelligibly as he did so. He seemed simultaneously distressed and comforted by the touch that he was receiving. He grinned, speaking softly to the frightened omega. “Why don’t you come out of there?” It wasn’t really a request.

Rhys shook his head. “N-no…” He mumbled. “I d-don’t-” He cut himself off with a moan that sounded a bit like he was hyperventilation. He snapped his mouth shut and exhaled through his nose. “I don’t like you.” He said. “Go away.” Then he hid his face against his knees, like a petulant child.

Hugo just tutted at him, “You can’t stay in there forever.” He said, “You’ll just get heat sick. You’ve heard what that’s like, haven’t you? You’ll get dehydrated and develop a fever, start hallucinating. Then you’ll come out in search of an alpha to take care of you. You might die in the process. I’m sure you don’t hate me enough to risk death.” He paused, “Unless you have someone waiting for you.” He said, his tone suspicious and cruel.

Rhys stilled, a frightened expression on his face as he looked at the alpha for just a moment before hiding himself once again. Still, he said nothing. Bingo. “See, I’m not as dumb as you think I am.” He continued to monologue at the omega. “It’s the accountant isn’t it? I don’t think he’s an alpha though, no, definitely a beta.” He guessed, “Just looking at him I can see that he wants to fuck you, or maybe you want to him to fuck you. Who knows really, and who cares?” He chuckled, “Is he coming?” Rhys shook his head. “He couldn’t do anything anyway, if he’s a beta. He’d have no idea how to handle you, if he even wanted to deal with the trouble.”

That wasn’t entirely true, but Rhys didn’t need to know that. “Come out here, Rhys.” He said again, in a firmer and lower voice – one that exerted dominance over the omega. It was enough to force Rhys into submission without so much as laying a hand on him. He watched with a smirk on his face as Rhys crawled forward on his hands and knees, he was already too weak to walk upright.

Rhys glared at Hugo impotently as the alpha took his face in his hands. He tried to pull away when Hugo kissed hard on his open mouth, but he couldn’t – Hugo was arguably stronger than he was when he was in peak condition already, so all that he really succeeded at doing was whining uselessly and squirming around in the alpha’s grasp. Hugo pulled off of him, and grabbed the omega round the back of his neck and held him like that in that dominating position, while he moved him onto his hands and knees. He heard unzipping behind him and squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable to happen.

For a few moments it didn’t. At first all he felt was Hugo’s thumb circling the rim of his hole, teasing and prodding at him until he was wet, leaking slick and Rhys was letting out soft little moans, whining pleas for the alpha to fuck him even though he hated it. Then it was the tip of his cock, brushing against his entrance and then pushing in just a bit before he pushed out. In and out, just like that, until he finally thrust inside of him all the way.

He let out a short cry as he felt the alpha’s cock finally pushed inside of him. Filling him up more than he had ever been before. It was the first time that anyone’s ever touched him that way. He had rarely dated, but when he did, he always dated betas. And women at that. He had never given any of them the opportunity to make him act submissive, or bottom or do anything like that, for his own safety and sense of self-preservation.

Hugo grabbed his hips and squeezed them hard, he used them as leverage to fuck him fast and hard, his whole presence was dominating and cruel as he took everything that he wanted from the omega. Everything. Rhys whined as he felt the alphas’ knot swell inside of him. It didn’t really feel good to him when he came. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire, it felt like knives were poking under his skin. He was pulled back, forced to splay himself out on Hugo’s lap, his knot still tying the both of them together.

Hugo’s lips were against him, right where his neck and his shoulder met. Dangerously close to his bonding gland. “I like you like this, Rhys.” He mumbled, his voice was soft and he was so close that his breath made the hair on the back of Rhys’ neck stand up.

“…Like what?” Rhys replied, so tired that he didn’t even have it in him to even be rude to the alpha like he wanted to. He wished he would stop nosing around at his neck, it gave him a bad feeling.

“Quiet.” Hugo said and then laughed. Rhys huffed. He couldn’t wait to get away from this prick. He hoped that once he took what he wanted, he would finally leave him alone. And he was wrong about that, because the next thing that he knew, Hugo’s teeth were digging into his neck. Rhys flailed around as his bonding gland was punctured by the alphas’ teeth. He struggled and tried to fight him off, but it was no good. He felt his flesh being torn and his bonding gland opening up with a loud _**‘Pop!’**_

And it _hurt_. It hurt so goddamn bad. The pain was physical, emotional and spiritual. He was flooded with emotions that didn’t quite seem to be his own, feelings that confused him and pulled at him – compelling him to do as the alpha (as _His_ alpha, he realized with a shock) wished him to do.

Hugo pulled off of Rhys’ bonding gland after a moment or so, once he was sure that the bond was fully set. He wiped away at the bit of blood left on his shoulder. “You’re _mine_ now.” He said in a victorious tone of voice. He should be, he got everything that he wanted. He really won. After Hugo pulled out of him, Rhys lay down on his side, exhaustion. His thighs were wet and glistening with the alphas come and his own slick, spots danced across his vision. He was so overwhelmed, out of breath and sick of being caught under someone else’s thumb.

He was dazed and exhausted. But his mind was a little bit clearer now and he noticed that the alpha seemed tired and content, maybe even distracted by the feeling of having this kind of power over his rival. He realized that this was probably his only chance to escape. He needed to get the hell out of here while he still could. He stood up on legs as shaky as a newborn calf and took a few steps up towards the door. What he would do, once he got out, he had no idea. He wasn’t even sure if there was anything that he could do. Hugo had bonded him. His heart sank at the thought of that. Still, he couldn’t just lay back and act like a brainless, fucked out damsel that needed an alpha to lead him along on a leash.

Hugo noticed him walking off in moments and decided to put a stop to that as quickly as he could. “Oh... no you don’t.” He snapped and quickly moved to his feet to circumvent Rhys. “You are not going anywhere.” Rhys got maybe halfway across the room before he was grabbed by the alpha, by the back of his neck again, fingers stroking against his newly broken bonding gland persistently in harsh little circles like he was trying to massage it, but he wasn’t very good at massage. Rhys whimpered and keened at the hold. It made him feel… strange. Submissive. He didn’t like how it made him feel and for good reason. After a minute, he fell limp in the alpha’s arms.

Hugo lay him down on the floor and forced him to spread his legs as he moved in between them. The next thing that Rhys knew, one of Hugo’s hands was clamped around his jaw holding him in place while he used the other to slap his face until both of his cheeks were red and stinging. His jaw ached horribly by the time that Hugo let go of it in favor of grabbing his legs and pushing his cock inside of the omega’s slick and swollen hole once again. He made Rhys look him in the face while he fucked him hard. Every time that the omega squeezed his eyes shut or tried to turn his head, he would slap him across the face again until eventually he stopped fighting back.

When he felt himself getting close, Hugo pulled out of him before he came and grabbed at Rhys’ face, forcing him to face his cock as he directed it towards him and came all over the omega’s face, marking him with his scent in the most crude and humiliating way that he could. The alpha squeezed his cock one more time and rubbed it over Rhys’ swollen, bitten down lips. Rhys let out a sob, his lower lip accidentally brushing against the tip of the alpha’s cock. That gave Hugo an idea.

The next thing that Rhys knew, the alpha had grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down until his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. The thought of biting him didn’t even occur to the omega. “That’s right.” He grunted, “This is where you belong, on your knees – choking on my cock. Oh I’m gonna love having you as my omega Rhys, I’ll get a lot of use out of you. You’ll live and die on my knot.” He promised, his voice practically a coo. “Yes you will.”

Rhys looked at him with anger and hatred clearly shown in his eyes as he was forced to suckle and mouth at his former nemesis’ cock. Once he was sure that his dick had been sufficiently cleaned, he finally let Rhys off. The omega made a few disgusted noises and struggled to wipe his face. “You’re filthy.” Hugo commented, grinning down at the omega in a self-satisfactory sort of way.

He wasn’t lying – Rhys looked like a goddamn mess. His clothes were torn, only strips and pieces of it left on his body. His thighs were wet with his own slick. His skin was clammy and drenched in sweat. Angry tears were dripping down his cheeks and his lips were swollen and red. A little dry too, Hugo wouldn’t be surprised if he was getting dehydrated. “Come on.” He said smugly as he gathered the omega up into his arms. “Let’s get out of here and get you cleaned up.”

“Fuck you. I’m not going anywhere with you.” Rhys moaned weakly, squirming impotently in the alphas arms. “Fuuuuuck you Assquez, I’ll fucking… I will fucking kill you.” He slurred his words as he spoke because his tongue was so swollen from lack of drink. His head hurt and his body ached heavily. “I’ve never, hated someone so fucking much, I swear…when I… when I feel better I will fucking hurt you, I will make you bleed out on the floor, you smug piece of-” He was cut off by his own squeal when he felt Vasquez’ hand digging into the supple flesh of his ass. The alpha’s cybernetic pinky dug into his skin and left him with a chill that rolled down his spine, that felt to the omega like sharp and painful little sparks.

Hugo was, obviously, not impressed with the omega’s threats. He hoisted him up over his shoulder with a grunt, “Damn, you’re heavier than you look.” He commented, patting the omega on the back of his thigh. “We’ll have to get that arm off of you.” He muttered, mostly to himself. Because Rhys wouldn’t have a choice in the matter either way. “Disconnect you from the Echo Net too, for your own good. You understand.” He added, a bit louder, a smirk on his lips.

“No…” Rhys muttered. “Don’t you touch my robotics, you dick.” He started to threaten, but he was cut off once again as Vasquez’ hand came down on his ass. Hard. He cried out in pain and squirmed in the alpha’s arms, hating him and feeling… strange about him as well. Something like arousal coiled in his gut and a meek sort of submissiveness that clouded his thoughts. As much as he was fighting Hugo, he felt like he should be fighting harder but he just… couldn’t. He couldn’t do it and it drove him up the wall that he was being made to act so damn weak. He whimpered in desperation, “You can’t take them from me. They’re mine!”

“Sure they are. And _you_ are mine. And that makes your robotics mine too.” He reminded Rhys and Rhys’ thoughts drifted towards the newly minted bond burning at his neck. “Now, why don’t you be a good little omega and be quiet. Wouldn’t want all your co-workers to see you looking like a well fucked whore would you, Rhys?” He hummed. Rhys frowned, his face red with shame. Rhys didn’t have much choice but to acquiesce. It wasn’t fair. He had to go along with every little thing that the alpha told him to do. Because no one had ever given him a chance to do anything else – not Hugo Vasquez, not the unfair society that he lived in, not even his own fucking biology.

It just wasn’t fair.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a miracle that Vasquez hadn’t been circumvented while he carried the barely conscious omega back to his apartment. It wouldn’t really matter if he had, he had made sure to bond Rhys before they left that office. If anyone had a problem with how he went about getting an omega as his own, then they couldn’t do much about it to stop him. But it wouldn’t be a good look and he thought that the omega had been hurt and humiliated enough by him today.

He carried Rhys into his bedroom and threw him down on his bed. “Stay here.” He demanded and patted his cheek less than gently. “I’ll be right back.” Rhys whined unintelligibly, but did not move from his place on Hugo’s bed. Then the alpha walked off to get a toolkit, to get those cybernetics off of him while the omega was too distracted to fight him off while the alpha took away the last semblance of control that Rhys still had at his disposal. He’d be more vulnerable than ever and that made the alpha feel incredibly smug. He couldn’t wait until his heat it’s most intense point.

By that point, Rhys would be practically heavily feverish, desperate for a knot and an alpha to take care of all of his needs. And he would be right there, ready and waiting to give the omega everything that he needed. So long as he came to him and asked nicely. That would be a wonderful sight, seeing uppity little Rhys crawling on his hands and knees, offering him kisses and pleas in exchange for his knot.

But he had to focus on the here and now, that meant getting Rhys’ cybernetics removed and put away somewhere safe for now. He came back to Rhys’ side after a few minutes, with a toolbox full of all the things he needed for the job. He started out with his arm as that was much easier to remove, any idiot could do it. He unlatched it without much trouble, sliding a protective panel over the wiring and fastening it tight after he finished. Then came the eye, which was a bit more tricky because he didn’t want to risk doing any severe damage to the omega’s eye by getting it out. He could call in a favor with a technician and perhaps he would, later, but for now he slid in a small EMP into his neural port and locked it tight, making sure that it would stay like that until he decided to remove it once again.

He locked Rhys’ arm away in a lock box and stuffed it in the back of one of his closets. Once he finished with that, he went to the get something for Rhys to eat and drink. He returned with a couple of chilled water bottles, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some orange and apple slices. He hoped that it would be light enough on the omega’s stomach – it wouldn’t be any fun for him if he got sick all over his bed.

Rhys was still sleeping although restlessly when he sat at the omega’s side. He really was very pretty, almost enchantingly so. Having an omega that looked like that hanging off of his arm would be really good for his image, as long as he could reign in that attitude of his. Or just break him of it, break his spirit, make sure that he really knew who he belonged to and who really owned his body.

Hugo slid his hand down the length of the omega’s lithe little body. He squeezed and groped at his hips and thighs, digging his fingers into the supple flesh hard enough to leave little finger-shaped marks and bruises across his creamy skin. After a bit of prodding and touching him, Rhys’ eyes fluttered open and he looked at the alpha with an expression somewhere between fiery contempt and heady lust. His eyes were hooded, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly parted.

Hugo thought that he made a pretty picture, despite the choice words that he was sure that omega would have for him as soon as he had the energy to speak. Hugo pulled him up, maneuvering him so that he was sitting in the alpha’s lap. He lay against his chest, practically boneless. He uncapped one of the bottles of water. “Drink.” He demanded in a low voice, pressing the bottle against his lips. Rhys tried to turn his head away, whimpering and squirming in the alpha’s grasp as he was confused, overwhelmed and frightened by the situation that he had found himself in.

Hugo grabbed his jaw and directed him once again, in a harsher voice. “Drink.” As he tipped the bottle back, forcing him to do as he was told and accept the drink that he was offered. It was a messy process, some of it spilling over his face and down his neck and chest. Some of it even got on the bad and that made Hugo grimace in annoyance at the sight. After Hugo had coerced him to drink at least three quarters of the bottle, he took his hand off of his jaw and moved it down to rest against the small of his back.

Rhys voice was scratchy as he spoke. “You are such a piece of shit, Vasquez.” He said, “You can’t just do this to people!” He argued, a whine threatening to tear its way through his throat.

Hugo feigned ignorance, “Give them water?” He guessed, a smug and sneering smile spread across his face. “That’s hardly a crime, Rhys. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“No! Fuck you, that’s not what I meant-” He groaned in frustration, getting more and more upset by the moment. “You took, you kidnapped me- you can’t just… it’s not fair…” He bit his lip and looked down at the stump where his arm had been. “Y-you took my cybernetics.” he realized, “You awful piece of…” He exhaled shakily through his nose, closing his eyes. “Please just give them back, I’ll do whatever you want just give them back. Please.” He begged, realizing that he had very little power here. Vasquez could do whatever he wanted to him and there was a chance that he could get in trouble if he tried to fight him off – if he was even strong enough to so much as try. Being without his arm and being disconnected from the Echo Net just made him feel all that more powerless.

Hugo almost laughed in his face. It didn’t take long for Rhys to go from angrily cursing at him to trying to bargain for concessions. Instead of laughing, he soothed down the omega’s messy hair. It wasn’t in it’s normally well kept state, the gel and hairspray he used having lost it’s hold and locks of it hung in damp, loose curls in front of his face. “Maybe after your heat is over.” He said, instead of mocking him outright. Judging from the look on the omegas’ face, that was probably worse.

It only got worse when Hugo reached for the food. He made Rhys sit against him while he tried to feed him each piece by hand. It made the omega feel weak and helpless and he hated it, and he quickly took to turning away and unsuccessfully attempting to squirm out of Hugo’s grip. “S-stop it.” Rhys tried to protest. “I can… fucking- I can feed myself.” He said, pushing weakly at the alpha to get him away. Hugo didn’t listen. He pushed Rhys down so that he was forced to lay flat on his back and grabbed his face as he forced him to eat bite after bite of the sandwich and the fruit.

Once Rhys had been forced to finish the small meal, he was angry and flushed pink from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. “See? That wasn’t so hard…why do you have to make everything so difficult, Rhys, all you have to do is cooperate and things can be easy.” Hugo muttered in Rhys’ ear, his voice practically a primal growl. His hands moved in between his thighs and stroked Rhys’ cock, watching him whimper and sigh at the contact. “You got a nice meal in you now and now I can give you your fill of something else I know you need.” He promised.

The next thing that he knew, Hugo’s meaty hands were squeezing and pulling apart his ass. “Wonder if you’ll be this wet after your heat ends.” He growled as he eyed the omega’s slick and loose entrance. “Fuck, I hope you will be.” Rhys just shook his head at that, but refused to say anything as the alpha did whatever he wanted with him. He would do it anyways, Rhys realized miserably, he might as well just save himself the trouble and go along with it.

Then he was flipped over on his side and one of his legs were thrown over the alphas’ shoulder. He pushed inside of Rhys with one long thrust. He fucked him hard and slow, taking his time to listen to the omega cry and whimper as he fucked him into submission, with one of his hands pressed against the back of his head, forcing him to press his cheeks against the sheets until he was finally let go.

Rhys lay there under Hugo passively, listening to the sounds of the bed below them creaking and grinding, the sounds of Hugo’s grunts and his own moans as well as the sound of their skin slapping together while he was fucked and rutted into in a way that was so intense and dominating that it was almost painful.

After Hugo came inside of him and his knot swelled up, tying the both of them together once again, Rhys was pushed back and held by the alpha. Rhys squirmed uncomfortably at the contact, feeling like he was crawling out of his skin – being touched by Vasquez in such an intimate matter. He hated it and he hated it even more that he could do nothing but lie there and take whatever Hugo had to dole out to him, whether it be pleasure or pain, hurt or comfort. All of it would be imposed upon him, whether he liked it or not.

The two of them lay there for some time, Rhys tried not to squirm and inadvertently tug and pull on the alpha’s knot – it would only lead to being tied up against Hugo for much longer than he needed to be and that was the best case scenario. The worst case scenario would be working the alpha up and being held against him as he was fucked and knotted all over again and Rhys was already so sore and tired that he could barely hold his own head up, he really didn’t want to go through that again so soon.

Hugo pulled out of Rhys and eyed the omega’s exhausted body with a perverse sort of satisfaction at what he had done to him already in the handful of hours that he had had Rhys in his possession. The omega was a fucking mess. He had little bruises littering his hips and thighs, slick and cum coating his thighs, and a red hue spread across his body, like his blush had gotten out of control and flowed all over the rest of his body.

Hugo flipped the omega over so that he was laying on his stomach with his thighs spread out and his hips poised upwards. Then he grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart, holding him open and exposed for the alpha. Rhys let out a short cry of shock and pleasure as he felt Vasquez’ tongue broadly swipe over his well used entrance. Rhys whined and squeezed and pulled at the sheets below him as Vasquez greedily ate out his entrance and devoured all of the cum and slick out of him. The entire act made Rhys feel filthy, even more shameful than he already felt.

He turned Rhys over again and smiled down at the helpless expression on the omega’s face. He was breathing so hard, he may as well have been hyperventilating. He was practically on the verge of a panic attack. “Look at you. You’re really filthy now.” Hugo remarked as his eyes roved the omega’s battered and bruised body. “Now you really need a bath.” Rhys didn’t even have the energy in him to insult him before he was pulled to his feet and dragged into the alpha’s bathroom by the back of his neck. Rhys struggled to keep up with the alpha’s steady pace and nearly tripped several times during the short trip.

* * *

Rhys sat dazed and naked on the toilet seat as Hugo got the bath ready. There was defeat present in the omega’s eyes as he sat and stared at the wall. He wondered if the rest of his life would be filled with days just like this. Nights where he was abused and assaulted, treated like a child or an animal that couldn’t even deign to feed himself with his own hand. It was fucking humiliating. He would have preferred it if Vasquez just slapped him, kicked him, beat him and spit on him. He would be able to process that more easily than… than whatever the fuck this was.

He looked at the space around him, Hugo’s apartment was nicer than his own, he realized with a sour note to his thoughts. He probably had more connections than he let on, which filled Rhys with worry for his future. It seemed like it was more spacious in general, the rooms were larger and the furniture was nicer. Even the bathroom was nicer than his own had been, the tub inside of it looked like it was large enough to house them both comfortably.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the alpha leaning down and grabbing him under his armpits and hoisting him up into the bathtub. Rhys was slowly lowered down into the warm water. He immediately curled in on himself, his knees pressed against his chest to comfort himself. Hugo moved around the side of the tub and stood behind him, liberally applying shampoo to his fingers and lathering it up before he started to gently massage it in the omega’s hair. Rhys hated it. He hated how gentle his fingers were in his hair, he hated how good it made him feel and most of all, he hated that he was powerless to do anything other than just take it. Even when he was just being gentle – Rhys didn’t want it, so it felt like torture to him. He probably would have preferred actual torture, at least he would be able to easily process that.

That was all bad enough. But then Hugo stripped himself naked and got in the tub and Rhys felt even worse. He felt awful and unsafe and scared. He couldn’t do anything to stop the alpha, no matter what he decided to do. His situation was futile and dis-empowering, he swung between defeat and righteous anger like a pendulum. He had to wonder when it would finally stop swinging and he would fully accept that this would… just be his life from here on out.

“Turn around.” Hugo demanded, making a motion with his finger as he did so. “Face me.” Rhys was hesitant, at first, but he obediently turned towards the alpha after a minute or so. “Good, good boy, now come over here.” He said, watching the despondent expression on the omega’s face sour even more.

Rhys inched closer and Vasquez shook his head when he stopped and waited. “Uh-huh. Closer, Rhys.” He said, tone impatient. Rhys sighed, refusing to speak as he crawled forward until he was practically straddling the other man’s lap. Rhys had an incomprehensible expression on his face. His lower lip trembled constantly, like he was on the verge of tears. Hugo grabbed his face and turned it towards him.

Rhys looked down at the ground, refusing to maintain eye contact with the alpha. “Look at me.” Vasquez snapped at him in a soft voice. Rhys continued to refuse, stubbornly hiding from the other mans’ gaze. He already felt dressed down enough, he didn’t want Hugo to make it worse for him and he would, if he was given the opportunity. “Look. At. Me.” He hissed and Rhys turned towards him for just a second. Vasquez’ eyes lit up like it was mercenary day morning at that small win over the omega.

Rhys glowered at him. If looks could kill, Hugo would have been dead ages ago. His voice was much less hardened than his stare and it came out shaky and wet when he finally opened his mouth to speak to him, “Why are you doing this to me?” He asked.

Vasquez tsk’d him, like he was stupid. “I think you know why I’m doing this, Rhys.” He said looking at him with an indiscernible expression – one that Rhys didn’t want to dissect.

Rhys shook his head at that, “No. I don’t.” He argued, his tone affronted and offended with the implication that he would ever, even in a million years, be able to understand the alpha’s intentions. “I don’t know why anyone would do something like this.” He said. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure why he even bothered to ask, because he really didn’t know if he even wanted to know the answer.

Hugo spread his arms out in a grand sort of gesture. “This is how things are supposed to be, Rhys. It’s the natural order of things.” He explained. “An omegas purpose is to be put in their place and submit to their alphas. That’s why it’s written in the law.” He added.

Rhys scoffed at that. It was ridiculous. The whole idea of it – that this was his only purpose. To be kept and cloistered by an alpha, fucked into submission and bred like a broodmare. He didn’t even want to think those words, they felt so filthy and rotten. So _wrong_. It wasn’t him. “No, that is not true-” He started to say, only to be cut off once again by Hugo grabbing his wrist and squeezing it hard enough that it ached from the contact.

He looked at Hugo an undisguised mortification and dread as Hugo opened his mouth to speak down to the omega once again. He cupped Rhys jaw and pulled it towards him, forcing him to maintain eye contact once again. “Just look at yourself, Rhys. You’re a mess.” He said, “You can barely stand, I don’t even think that you can walk in the state you’re in right now. Do you really think that you weren’t meant to be taken care of by an alpha? I would have thought that you were smarter than that.” He said.

It felt to Rhys, instinctively, like a lie. A big one at that. The laws that rendered omegas as basically property had always been corrupt and unfair, meant to reduce Rhys – and every other omega in the galaxy – as little more than a commodity. Rhys shook his head again and started to argue back in response to that, “No. That’s not-” He started to say, only to be cut off by the alpha grabbing his hair and forcing him to swallow all of his words with a pained whimper, one that Hugo could barely hear even as close as the two of them were.

Vasquez held on tight to his hair, entangling it in his fingers painfully tight. The tension brought a few tears to his eyes. “But you know what? It’s fine, because you’ve got me here to take care of you.” He said, “We could make a good team.” He added, as if Rhys had any real choice in the matter.

And that was enough for Rhys to give in, he visibly deflated and sighed, “O-okay…” He said. He was too exhausted to fight him anymore, not right now at least. So, he allowed the alpha to do whatever it was that he wanted with him and with his body without any more complaints. Thankfully, for now, all Hugo wanted to do was gently wash his body. As he started to wash Rhys’ chest, he absentmindedly started to pinch and pull at the omega’s nipples. His movements were harsh, demanding and it didn’t take Rhys very long until he was forcefully crying out for… something. Maybe more. Maybe less. Even he didn’t really know what it was that he wanted from Hugo.

“These are really sensitive, huh?” Hugo asked him, not really expecting an answer as he kneaded the omega’s chest, pulling and prodded at his nipples in a rough manner. “That’s good. I like that.” He cooed in his ear. “We can do a lot with that later.” He promised, his voice a low whisper before he pulled back and continued to wash every inch and crevice of Rhys’ body. It was all so… intimate to Rhys. So intimate, in fact, that it felt like more of a violation than anything else than he had already done to him.

Then he handed Rhys a soapy cloth and watched the omega take it from him, with a blank expression on his face. Rhys’ hand was already trembling, either from exhaustion or from nervousness. Rhys squeezed the cloth in his hand and soapy bubbled over his fingers, covering them in the sweet smelling, foamy substance. His brows furrowed in confusion, “I’m not sure- I mean, what do you want me to do with this?” He asked.

Hugo leaned back in the tub and a terrible, smug smile stretched across his face. “I washed you, I think it’s only fair that you return the favor and wash me back.” He said, “That’s only fair, don’t you think?” He phrased it like a question, but Rhys knew that he wasn’t mean to answer.

If his head hadn’t been so foggy, he might have argued that Vasquez had done nothing to help him, not in any way that he wanted. But he wasn’t cognizant enough for that, all he could do was nod shortly in agreement. “Oh.” The omega exclaimed, his mouth set in a perfect little ‘o’ as he processed what Hugo had told him to do. “Um, o-okay…” He muttered to himself as he moved closer and got to work at washing the alpha.

Rhys only had one arm to work with, so it was difficult for him to keep himself up and balanced while he slowly washed the alpha, starting at his chest. The whole thing was a messy process, water was splashing all around them as he worked – some of it landing on the floor or splashing against his skin, hard enough that it stung his sensitive skin while Vasquez leaned back and made sure that he was the one that was doing all of the work. It took him a while, but eventually he cleaned the alpha to his satisfaction and he was finally allowed to leave the tub. Or, well, Hugo finally pulled him out of the tub, because Rhys’ limbs were unfortunately still made of jelly and he barely trusted himself to get from one side of the tub to the other without tripping over his own feet.

* * *

Hugo led him along back to the bedroom, using his own tie – wrapped loosely around the omega’s neck, as a sort of makeshift collar and leash to lead the omega along with. He sat himself down on his bed and made Rhys straddle him. Rhys was so dazed, confused and out of it that when he started to kiss the omega’s open mouth, he actually started to kiss back. He smiled against his mouth before he finally pulled back and looked at the expression on his face. Rhys looked wide eyed at him, like he didn’t recognize him, his pupils were blown out and his eyes darted around, all over the alpha’s body.

Rhys didn’t understand what was going on with his head. He felt good and bad and every which way about Hugo. He didn’t like it. It was confusing and it became even more confusing when he felt one of the alpha’s hands start to rub his back in little soothing circles. He wondered if the bond was fucking with his head, turning him into one of those stupid and spoiled omegas that hung on their alpha’s arm because even though he hated Hugo, he couldn’t help but melt into the contact. Right now, he couldn’t even bring himself to hate it. He could barely bring himself to hate Vasquez himself with his head as foggy and slow moving as it was right now, which frightened him terribly. At this rate, he felt like he would forget that he ever didn’t want to be bonded by the alpha in the first place.

He was so relaxed, in fact, that the alpha was able to fluidly move them so that Rhys was straddling him, on his hands and knees, with his hips, ass and entrance level with Hugo’s face as he sat up. Rhys’ hips were up high and his chest was pushed down so that he was facing the alpha’s bobbing, hard cock. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out what Hugo wanted him to do and his brain was so foggy that he thought it was a good idea to just do what he was expected to, without even being asked.

So, he hesitantly took it in his hand and stroked him lowly, squeezing the base of it in a gentle and hesitant manner while Hugo pulled apart his cheeks and prodded at his hole curiously, “Mm, you really do look squeaky clean, Rhys.” He commented, as his thumb circled the omega’s entrance until he was opened up, relaxed and dripping slick. “I bet you’re clean enough to eat off of. Or just eat in general.” He purred in a low and quiet voice. If Rhys’ head wasn’t so foggy and his thoughts weren’t addled with lust he would have rolled his eyes. Then Hugo leaned forward and his tongue swiped broadly over his hole. Rhys let out a soft gasp at the sensation of it and kept up stroking the alpha’s cock.

Hugo’s tongue circled around the rim of his hole, while Rhys darted his tongue out and swirled around the tip of the alpha’s cock. Rhys’ breath came out in nervous puffs as he took Hugo’s cock in between his lips, his tongue laying flat against his lower lip as he took it down his throat. Deep down his throat.

Meanwhile, Vasquez was ravenously licking and kissing at his entrance, leaving the omega a whining, sputtering little mess – his cock laying hard, aching and completely untouched. They moved like that for some time, Rhys sucking Hugo’s cock while Hugo practically devoured his slick hole. He pulled back off of the alpha when he came and ribbons of Hugo’s come painted his face, for not the first time and, he was sure, not the last.

Rhys blacked out before he came and he fell into a fitful sleep – his dreams were filled with flashing colors dancing across his vision, the sound of heady moans and lowly spoken words that he couldn’t quite make out but he knew that the words felt familiar. He felt an intense and dizzy, vibrating sensation roved across his body – he felt it clearly, even as he slept.

When Rhys’ eyes opened again, Hugo was dressed again and he was pulling a few lengths of rope from his dresser drawers – colored in a garish Hyperion yellow and he thought with a bitter sort of humor, that maybe Vasquez wanted to express company pride while he was taking advantage of his former rival. He sat up, just as Vasquez sat next to him and grabbed at his arm.

Rhys pulled back and rounded his shoulders off in fear and anxiety about what the alpha would decide to do with him now. Every time that he inched forward towards Rhys, the omega would inch away from him. They kept playing that game, much to Hugo’s frustration – he would move forward and Rhys would move back – until he finally got tired of it and grabbed Rhys by the hair and forced him down, flat on his back.

He grabbed Rhys’ arm painfully hard, digging his fingers into his skin until it bled as he wrenched it back against the headboard, holding it securely as he started to tie his wrist to the bed post. “You need to learn to stop being so difficult, Rhys. For your own sake.”

“You don’t need to tie me up, though.” Rhys replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He hoped that he was above begging for more concessions from his (Former?) rival and nemesis, but deep inside he knew that he likely wasn’t. He had no doubts that he would be begging a lot, in the near future.

“I have to go make an important call.” Hugo said as he finished tying his wrist to the bed post. He tied it so tightly that it chafed against Rhys’ sensitive skin every time that he tried to move or struggle against the binds. “I would leave you untied but I don’t think that you’re trustworthy enough for that yet.”

“I can barely walk.” Rhys reminded him, maybe hoping to appeal to the alpha’s sense of decency – if he even had one at all. “You don’t need to…”

“Yeah, maybe that’s true.” Vasquez replied with half of a shrug. “But you are so stubborn, Rhys, you always have been. You would figure a way out if I gave you that chance.” Then he smirked, “You look good like this, anyways.” He said, in a cool and casual tone of voice – as if the two of them were making small talk.

“Fuck you.” Rhys spat, his legs swimming at him in a vain attempt to kick the alpha. He didn’t even get close. Not even a little bit. The effort was valiant though, given the state that he was in.

“Maybe later.” The alpha replied in an unimpressed sort of way. Rhys’ mouth twisted into fits, like he was just about to start screaming obscenities at the alpha but he ended up saying nothing to express his anger, so Hugo continued on with his monologue. “But since you’re so desperate to be fucked, I’ll give you a little something to tide you over while I’m gone.” He told him in a smug tone of voice as his hand trailed down the omega’s thighs in a possessive manner. Then he turned around and rooted around in one of his drawers. He pulled out a sizable vibrating dildo and slicked it up with lube before he moved between the omega’s legs.

Rhys let out a gasp as he slowly thrust it inside of him, right to the hilt. “There you go…” He cooed. It started to vibrate when Hugo walked out the door, leaving Rhys to thrash and whine unintelligibly – hating the pleasure that the toy insistently provided him without his consent or permission. Then his ankles and knees were tied together, so that he couldn’t even move his legs or squirm into a more comfortable position. By the time that the alpha returned and removed the toy from inside of him, Rhys was dead asleep on his stomach with an expression on his face that belied his discomfort with the sensations he was being made to feel.

He didn’t bother to untie the omega as he sat himself down on the end of the bed. He pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and allowed himself a celebratory smoke. Why not celebrate? After all, he finally got everything that he believed he deserved. Or he would, once he killed Henderson and took his place as head of his own department. Then he would really have everything that he worked for – all the money, the power and the status that he had always wanted. Oh he couldn’t wait for _that_.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys woke the next morning, his body was aching – pins and needles crawled all over his body – and his mouth was so dry he could barely even open it. There was an arm around his waist and a man – at least he was sure it was a man, from the feel of him against his back – that was much larger and hairier than he was. Rhys frowned and squirmed in his arms, it only occurred to him – as he was finally roused into a more alert state – that something should be wrong with that.

He had never… he had never slept with a man. He had never slept with anyone. His eyes snapped wide open and he thrashed around. Suddenly, he was pressed against the strangers chest. “Go back to sleep, Rhys.” He growled to the omega. It was Vasquez. His memory came back to him, like it was all a dream – all of the manhandling, the fucking, the rutting… Vasquez bonding him. His hand shot up to his bonding site and he felt the broken skin and scarred up tissue.

“You bastard!” Rhys snapped at him, “You fucking-- Hrmhp!” He was about to really tear into Vasuqez when suddenly, he was forced on his back and Hugo was laying on top him, with his hand over the omega’s mouth. He continued to squirm and fight with the alpha, screaming and cursing at him behind his hand. His hand was clamped tight around his jaw, so tight that it made the omega’s face hurt and tears sprung from his eyes. Still, he kept on fighting. He was deliciously stubborn. Feisty in a way that drew the alpha in, even when it got tiring.

“God, do you ever fucking quit?” Vasquez growled down at Rhys, all the while the omega writhed and squirmed underneath him. “You need to stop fighting with me. Everything will be easier if you just be a good omega and accept what you are.” Vasquez leaned down and started to scent at Rhys’ bonding gland, “Do you understand?” He asked. Rhys looked up at him with wide, wet eyes. He squeezed them shut tight as he felt the alpha shift on top of them. “I said… do you understand?” He asked again and then he moved his hand off of Rhys’ mouth so that he finally got the chance to respond.

“Oh… I understand.” Rhys replied grimly. “I understand you _perfectly_ , Hugo.” Every word that he spoke came out of him like he was trying to spit out poison.

“Then you’ll behave?” The alpha asked, seemingly marveled that that was the response that he got out of Rhys.

Rhys laughed bitterly at that, “Oh hell no, I am never going to behave for you. I am not letting myself get trapped here with you. I am not going to be your little housewife. Never.” The omega hissed, kicking and squirming as he desperately tried to get himself away. It was like a miracle had happened when Vasquez finally seemed to tire of him squirming and he let him go and even though it was only for a second, he took advantage of that opportunity and ran out of the bedroom.

Rhys was naked and trembling and barely coming up from the worst of his heat, he could barely stand on his own two feet still. Some part of him knew that he wasn’t going to get very far away from the alpha – from his alpha, he reminded himself sickly – and when he was caught he was sure that Hugo would treat him horribly and punish him to the full extent of his abilities.

And as much as he didn’t want to have to deal with any more of whatever Vasquez cooked up for him in that sleazy mind of his, he knew that he couldn’t just take all of this mistreatment lying down.

The next thing that Rhys knew, Hugo was chasing after him. Rhys whimpered, barely able to keep himself upright. But still, he kept on running away. Like his life depended on it, and – in a lot of ways – his life did depend on it. If he didn’t get out of this apartment by the time that his heat was over, Rhys was sure that it would be too late for him. So he had to keep running, he had to bite and claw and scratch at the alpha if he got caught, just so he had the slightest chance of getting away from him.

Even if it was doomed, even if he knew that there was no chance that he was ever going back to his old life… He had to try. He couldn’t just take this lying down, because if he did then he would be just as weak and pathetic of an omega as Vasquez thought he was. He would just be another whore made to be tied down and bred by whatever alpha got his paws all over him. Rhys didn’t want that and he refused to accept that that was the best that he could get. He thought he deserved more than that.

Rhys was amazed to find that he had managed to get himself out of the door. He nearly got down the hall when Vasquez barreled down and tackled him. Rhys whimpered and continued to try and get away from him. “Stop it.” The alpha growled in his ear as he pulled Rhys to his feet. “You’re embarrassing yourself, Rhys.” He added.

Suddenly, a neighbor came out – probably, Rhys thought, to investigate the noise. Vasquez cursed to himself and wrapped a secure arm around Rhys’ waist. Vasquez coughed awkwardly and greeted the man, “Sorry for the noise, he’s been having some trouble.” He explained, his tone faux apologetic.

The neighbor looked at Vasquez and Rhys for just a moment before he seemed to see what was going on – at least his version of it. “Heat sick?” The neighbor chuckled, shaking his head at the omega like he felt for him. “That’s the worst.” He said, his tone coming across more condescending than sympathetic.

“Something like that.” Vasquez agreed, “It’s our first heat together. He’s having some trouble adjusting to everything, you know how it is.” He explained, all the while Rhys was struggling in his arms. The neighbor hummed sympathetically, seemingly disregarding Rhys’ nudity and angered state. It was like this was totally normal in his mind.

The neighbor looked at Rhys with a somewhat scrutinizing, appraising sort of expression spread across his face. It made Rhys feel sick, he didn’t like how both of the alphas were talking about him like he was an object. Even if they thought it was normal, even if it was normal, it shouldn’t have been. It shouldn’t be normal to treat people like this. And yet, here they were. “This is his first heat?” He asked and then added, “Did he present late?”

“Unfortunately.” Vasquez confirmed as he struggled to hold onto the angry omega in his arms. “We all thought that he was a beta until… well, you can see what he looks like now.” He smirked.

“Ah, that makes sense then.” The neighbor – Mr. Doherty, Rhys reminded himself – said, nodding like everything was falling into place now. “They go a little crazy during their first heat if it comes late like that.” He said, “Poor thing must be so scared and confused…I’ll come by and bring you some sedatives for him later. Should help calm him down.” He promised.

Rhys squirmed and shook in the alpha’s arms. He didn’t want to be drugged. “Thank you.” Vasquez said, sounding genuinely grateful for the aid. “Come along Rhys. You don’t need to embarrass yourself in front of Mr. Doherty even more that you already have.” He growled in the omega’s ear. Rhys found himself so demoralized and shocked by the turn of events that he surprised himself by allowing the alpha to drag him away back to his apartment and lock the two of them inside.

If Vasquez thought that Rhys was going to calm down and stop fighting him after all of that had happened – after Rhys had practically been shown off as a nude spectacle in front of a neighbor and he hadn’t cared one bit about it – then he had another thing coming. Rhys was kicking and scratching at the alpha, hissing curses in the mans ear. He didn’t seem to run out of energy, or anger. It was like every cell in his body had been replaced with adrenaline, like it filled his lungs every time that he took a breath. It was the only thing that kept him going at this point.

“That’s enough.” Vasquez snapped at Rhys. The omega continued to fight, willful and frightened of what the consequences of his actions would be. It was only when Vasquez had him on the ground and he was straddling the omega – practically crushing him under his weight – that he finally tired out and stopped moving. “Hey…look at me.” Rhys looked away, stubbornly pressing his cheek against the cool ground below them. Tears were brimming in the omega’s eyes, as whimpers escaped him. Vasquez sighed and grabbed Rhys by the chin. “Look. At. Me.” He said, as he took Rhys’ chin and held it forward, so he was made to do just that. “Where do you think you were gonna go? Hm?”

“Anywhere! As long as I can get away from you!” Rhys snapped, “I, I would run away. Get away from you… I could go to Pandora or Elpis, or… back to my home planet. I don’t care where I would have to go, I would run to the ends of the universe before I’d settle down and accept this!” He snapped.

Vasquez shook his head at that, “You wouldn’t get that far. And even if, by some miracle, you did I would find you sooner or later. I could call up the guards and they would drag you back here.” Vasquez said, his tone was entirely unbothered – like he was bored by all of the details. “But before they bring you back to me, you know what they’ll do to you?”

He didn’t wait for Rhys to respond before he continued on speaking. “They’ll take you to one of those re-education centers and I’m sure that you have heard allll about what they do to omegas, like you, who don’t know their place. I’m sure you don’t want me to tell you all the details. You probably already know.” Vasquez smiled at him, just barely. Enough to let Rhys know he was enjoying this much more than he would know. “Is that what you want?” He asked.

“N-no.” Rhys admitted. He knew that Vasquez wasn’t lying to him, he knew how things were. As much as it made him sick to admit, the alpha had his number. Everything that he had heard about those camps made the omega feel sick to his stomach, “I, I don’t want that. P-please.” He was practically begging at this point, baring his throat to the alpha in a gesture of submission – one that Vasquez appreciated greatly. “Please don’t make me go there.” He pleaded quietly.

“Then behave.” Vasquez warned him. The next thing that Rhys knew, he was being pulled up to his feet. Vasquez grabbed Rhys by the hair and forced him to walk all the way back into his kitchen. He let him go and pointed towards one of the chairs by the sparse looking kitchen table. “Sit down.” Hugo directed, his tone of voice filled with a quiet and reserved sort of anger. For reasons that he didn’t even entirely understand, Rhys stood in stubborn silence. Vasquez practically growled in frustration. “I said sit down!” he practically hissed down at the omega. Rhys let out a high pitched whine – like the primal, submissive side of him had just reared its ugly head to remind him of his place in this fucked up hierarchy of alphas and omegas – and sunk down into the chair in front of him.

Rhys kept his head down, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of himself. “I don’t know why you have to be so difficult.” The alpha fumed, his voice surprisingly even. “There’s no point in fighting me, not anymore. The fight is already over.” He said, “I won it.”

“I know. I know that you beat me. You fucking asshole, I know that you won…you don’t need to rub it in.” Rhys mumbled, mostly to himself. Then he looked up at Vasquez while the alpha circled around him, with an incredibly pathetic expression – one that would elicit pity from any other man – spread across his face. “W-what are you gonna do to me now?” He asked, his voice wet with unbidden sobs.

Vasquez let out a little sigh, “Right now?” He asked rhetorically, Rhys nodded anyways – even though he was sure that the alpha wasn’t asking for his input on anything. “Right now, we are going to eat.” He said.

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed quietly in response to that. “You’re not going to… punish me?” He asked, surprisingly hopeful. He knew that Vasquez could do whatever he wanted to the omega, but he couldn’t help but hope that there was some humanity in him still.

“Oh no. I will.” Vasquez’ hand clapped down onto Rhys’ shoulder, a little too hard, as he spoke down to the omega. “You’ll get exactly what you deserve. Don’t worry about that.” Rhys let out a shiver as the alpha stroked his back. “But you need to eat first, and get some water in your system.” He explained, his tone surprisingly gentle, but not necessarily kind. He spoke slowly like Rhys was a child – or too stupid to understand basic concepts unless he really spelled it out for him. “Then we’ll work on that attitude problem of yours.” He promised.

Rhys slumped down in his seat, “Oh.” He said grimly. So Vasquez cooked him a breakfast and made Rhys drink and eat until he was fuller than he ever had been before. Then he was dragged to his feet and forced to walk back to the bedroom so that he could take whatever cruel punishment that his alpha had for him.

* * *

Being left to sit and stew in his own heat was a much crueler punishment than Rhys had expected Vasquez to dole out to him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear anything going on in the room. He couldn’t even speak, not through the gag forced in his mouth. All he could do was lay there tied up on the mattress, with his legs forced wide open. He was bound up so tightly that he couldn’t move an inch.

Vasquez had stuffed a thick vibrator inside of him and put it up to full blast and he had used rope to tie his painfully erect cock up. His senses were so heightened that, even though he couldn’t see or hear Hugo, he knew that he was close to him. He could smell the alpha’s arousal and it made him squirm against the ropes and whimper unintelligibly for Hugo to come and knot him.

Rhys hated it. Hated his body and his biology working against him like this. Hugo bonding him had left him… attached to the alpha in the worst sort of way. He didn’t want to want him, he didn’t want to want to be touched and caressed and fucked by the alpha. But it didn’t matter what he wanted, that choice had been taken out of his hands. It drove him up the wall, the unfairness of it all.

He was living through his nightmare scenario right now, the only thing that would make all of this worse would be if he somehow ended up pregnant with the alpha’s pups after his first heat. That would make this way too real for Rhys to be able to handle. Vasquez was nearby him the whole time, he was sure that the alpha was stroking his own dick to the sight of the omega laid bare before him, forced to come over and over and over again on the toy that was forced deep inside of his well used entrance.

It could have been hours later, it could have been minutes – Rhys couldn’t tell, his internal clock was all mixed up right now – by the time that the blindfold and earmuffs were taken off of him. Vasquez was looking at him with a smug expression spread across his face. “Look at you…” He purred, “You look beautiful like this.” Rhys let out a little sob behind the gag, hating himself for warming to the praise. “Yeah, you do.” The alpha hummed as he pulled the ball gag off of him.

“L-let me out, please. I’m sorry.” Rhys begged, his lower lip refused to stop trembling – not out of fear, he was well past fear, but out of over stimulation. It was all just too much. Too intense. It didn’t feel good anymore, the pleasure had turned into far more agony than the omega had ever experienced before in his life. He felt like even hardened veterans would break under this sort of torture.

Vasquez ran his fingers through Rhys’ damp hair, “You want out of this? You want your punishment to be over?” He asked. Rhys sniffled and nodded. “Hm, are you sure?” He rumbled, stroking the omegas cheek in a faux comforting manner. “Will you do anything to show me how sorry you are?”

Rhys let out a little sob, “Yes, yes, I’ll do anything!” He babbled miserably, “Please, H-hugo, I am so sorry… Just let me go and stop touching me like this please. It’s too much, Vasquez! It’s too much.” He hoped that he was begging pathetically enough to elicit pity out of the unsympathetic alpha.

“Come up, then.” Vasquez purred in his ear. “Come up and kiss me.” He demanded quietly, his voice was practically a rumble in his ear. He untied Rhys in moments and moved so that he was sitting up against the headboard. Rhys looked at Vasquez with an indescribable expression for just a moment, before it melted into… something. It was quieter, more reserved.

Then he let out a shaky sigh and crawled into Vasquez’ lap. He grabbed onto the alpha to keep himself steady as he straddled Vasquez’ lap. Rhys looked at the alpha, a frown marring his pretty face before he was able to train it into a more neutral expression. He let out another little soft, shuddering sigh as he cupped the alphas face sweetly and kissed him with as much convincing affection as he could manage.

He pulled back, “Was that what you wanted?” He asked, barely hiding the contempt for the alpha in his tone of voice. Then his voice dropped lower, into something almost flirtatious – even if it was done so in a mocking sort of way. “Did that make you happy, Alpha?” He asked, addressing him properly for the first time since Vasquez had kidnapped him and taken him here. He was sure that it had the intended effect on the man, if the surprised look on his face meant anything.

Swallowing his pride was worth it right now, Rhys reminded himself, anything to stop having his body overwhelmed and overstimulated like this. Vasquez hummed in satisfaction as his eyes roved over the debauched form of the omega sitting on top of him. “Very.” He confirmed, grabbing Rhys’ ass and squeezing it roughly. His hands moved down to his thighs, his nails digging into his supple flesh.

Rhys let out a near pleasured gasp as the alpha’s nails scratched his skin gently. He rested his head against Hugo’s chest, his eyes glazing over tiredly as Hugo wrapped an arm around him and held him close. His fingers rakes through the omegas messy hair, “You know. You look real good right now.” He commented casually as Rhys eyes closed and a passive expression spread across his face. “You look like a picture perfect omega right now, buttercup. All passive and sweet, just like nature intended.”

Rhys tried to ignore the wave of anxiety and dread that those words made him feel. It wasn’t just that what Vasquez said made him feel little and demeaned, but that some part of him worried that everything that the alpha seemed so convinced of was true. That this was all he was worth and he had been doing something wrong by acting like he could ever be anything more than some alphas spoiled little pet. When he finally fell unconscious in his former enemies arms, it was like a blessing to his overstimulated brain.

* * *

When Rhys woke up, he was laying in some strange apartment. His arm was gone, and his echo eye seemed to be disconnected. He felt dirty, he was covered in sweat, come and his own slick practically coated his thighs. There was a feeling that came over him, a feeling that he had been in this situation before. That he had been forced down on his hands and knees and subjugated like this, many times before.

Rhys looked down at his own body, he looked like he had been attacked. There were bruises and bite marks all over his body. There were rope burns on his wrist and his legs, as well as his cock. He could see imprints of every place that Vasquez had grabbed him, every place where Vasquez had hit and slapped him, he could plainly see the tear tracks staining his cheeks. He looked awful and he felt worse.

Rhys frowned, his expression morphing into an angry pout. He remembered everything. Everything that Vasquez had done to him, it was like it had been burned into his memory – even if he did get out of this situation, miraculously, he would never forget it. All of the sex. The bonding. All of the fighting that he had done. And his inevitable acceptance of the situation that he was in.

There was one good thing about this. Vasquez wasn’t in the room with him. But he was so anxious and his nerves were so frazzled that he couldn’t bring himself to find some clothes to wear and get the hell out of the room while he had the chance to get away from his alpha. All he could do was circle the room, biting his nails as he mumbled to himself about what a raw deal he had been dealt in the last few weeks, what his life had turned into, how low he had sunk.

Vasquez huffed and shook his head at the sight of the omega pacing around his bedroom anxiously. “I see your heats finally over.” He said. Rhys whirled around to look at him with a mixture of fear and hatred spread across his face. “Come here buttercup, we gotta fix you up. You look like you’ve been through hell and back.” He said, his tone jovial and pleased.

“I’m not your buttercup!” Rhys snapped at him, smacking his hand away. “I am not your anything.”

Vasquez just laughed at him, which infuriated Rhys even more. “Come back over here then, Rhys, you look like shit.” He said, “You need a bath. And something to eat, by the look of you.” He said, entirely unbothered by Rhys’ willfulness. At this point, he was used to it. Rhys was incredibly feisty and he was willful, he was mouthy and always willing to put up a fight with the alpha – even if his life would be much easier if he just submitted to the alpha’s whims.

Hugo knew that he would eventually wear the omega down, eventually he would break him and turn him into a good, obedient little omega – one that he could be proud to have on his arm as he climbed the corporate ladder and took power over Hyperion. But for now, he would enjoy stamping out all of the fire that burning within Rhys. He would take his time doing it.

“No, fuck you! I’m not going anywhere with you. You raped me!” Rhys snapped, pointing a finger at the alpha. “Y-you took me here and you held me down…you took from me.” He babbled miserably. “You took and you took and you took from me until I woke up this morning… it felt like there was nothing left.” His hand moved to press against his midsection. “It’s all hollow here.” He whimpered.

Hugo shook his head in response to that, “Don’t be so dramatic. I didn’t rape you. That’s a crime, and an ugly word. I didn’t do anything like that to you.” He said with a scoff, like Rhys was the one with the problem here. “I helped you back there. I took really good care of you. And now you’re mine.”

There was a possessive air to the way that Vasquez spoke to Rhys, the way that he looked at Rhys. It was disarming, and frightening. Rhys didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way that the alpha made him feel so small and so stupid with only a few smugly spoken words. Rhys scoffed, “So that makes it right?” He asked rhetorically, “That makes it okay?” He shook, “It doesn’t! You, you…” He broke down that time, but not out of anger. He was just… sad.

He felt so tiny and helpless. He had truly no power here and both of them knew it. If Vasquez wanted to, he could do whatever he wanted to the omega. He could slap him around and hurt him. He could tie Rhys down to the bed and turn him into a breeding machine. He could slap him and kick him. He could take all of his senses – blind and deafen him. He could sell him to bandits on Pandora and allow them all to shred him to pieces. Whatever he wanted.

The next thing that Rhys knew, he was being grabbed and dragged back to the bed. He was forced down upon it and Vasquez moved over him. “When I found you back there in that office, you were so stupid and heated that you would have gone home with anyone, or you would have died.” He huffed quietly as he looked down on the omega. “I took good care of you. You should be grateful to me.”

“I, I didn’t agree to that!” Rhys argued, squirming underneath the alpha. “I would never agree to let you fuck me!” He tried to kick and push Hugo away, but he was much stronger than Rhys was – especially now that the omega was incapacitated by his own heat and left with only one of his arms to swing at him. Eventually, Rhys tired out and he looked at the alpha with a pitiful expression. “I would never agree to that.” He whined, his tone of voice mournful and miserable.

Hugo didn’t skip a beat. “Of course you did.” He said, his voice smooth as butter. He had a look on his face, like he was perplexed that Rhys didn’t seem to remember coming home with him. “You came to me, begged me to fuck you.” Then he smiled, the cruelness underneath it all. It made Rhys feel… odd.

Rhys blinked and then he narrowed his eyes, “I would never do something like that.” He argued, “And even if I did. So what? I sure as hell don’t want you now-” He cut himself off with a squeal as the alpha grabbed him around the waist and forced him down on the ground. He held Rhys down with minimal effort, spread his legs and teased his cock against the omega’s slick entrance.

Rhys let out a soft, broken and high pitched whine as the alpha fucked his dick into his slick hole. “N-no, I-” He tried to say, but was quickly cut off by his own moans. The aftershocks of his heat were still controlling him. Unconsciously, he spread his legs further apart to give Vasquez easier access at his entrance. “I… but no, I don’t…” He tried to say, “I mean I… I didn’t…I didn’t want that.” He protested quietly, like he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted. He hated the powerlessness he had over his own body. It made him feel sick, and yet, all he could do was acquiesce to its whims.

Then, the alpha grabbed Rhys’ legs and pulled them up over his head so that he could fuck him even deeper. Rhys didn’t protest anymore, he couldn’t. The only thing that came out of his mouth were whines and cries as Hugo thrust his cock in and out of his well used hole. Suddenly, Hugo pulled out of him and pushed Rhys down to the ground so he was sitting on his knees in front of his former rival.

“I called the board.” He explained, as he pushed the tip of his cock in the omega’s mouth. Rhys looked up at him with bleary eyes as he was forced to taste his own slick, all over the alphas’ cock. “I informed them of your status as an omega.” He said, and even though Rhys had been somewhat expecting him to do something like that – after bonding Rhys, there was no way that he would let him get away from him – he couldn’t help but feel his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. “And I told them that I bonded you.”

Rhys glared at him but said nothing as the alpha just kept on speaking, “I think that this could be good for you, Rhys. We would be much better as allies. In fact…” Hugo said in a low voice, nearly a whisper, before he leaned in and kissed the omega on his open mouth. He pulled back and looked at the omega’s pretty face – his flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. He smiled as he saw Rhys looking like a proper omega for the first time in his life. Naked and cowed underneath a superior alpha, just like nature intended. “From now on… we’ll be much closer than just allies.”


End file.
